Video is a popular form of entertainment as well as a source for news, education and a variety of other programming. Video content may be viewed on televisions, computers, cellular phones, tablets and a wide variety of other devices. The video content may be broadcast over a cable connection, broadcast over a satellite connection, received by devices over a wired internet network or received over a wide variety of wired internet based connections.
The quality of the video content can be affected in a variety of ways. Satellite broadcast television can be interrupted by weather causing packet loss. Likewise, network congestion can cause packet loss. Packet loss can cause part or all of one or more video frames of the video content to be lost, reducing a quality of viewing experience by a user. Furthermore, when bandwidth of a connection is slow, a content source may be forced to compress video content to lower the bit-rate of the content such that the video plays smoothly (i.e., without constantly stopping to buffer). The compression can cause blockiness in the video content, reducing a quality of viewing experience by a user